Mix up in the mall
by Friday Toilet Club
Summary: Jake and Jonna, the Godzilla crazy members of Friday Toilet Club, go to the mall with some monsters from Monster Island. Jake ja Jonna, Perjantai Vessa Kerhon Godzillahullut jäsenet, menevät joidenkin Hirviösaaren hirviöiden kanssa kauppakeskukseen.


_Author Note_: All right, this is Friday Toilet Club's first fic. It was written by members Johanna and Jarkko.

_Kirjoittajan Muistio_: No niin, tämä on Perjantai Vessa Kerhon Ensimmäinen ficci. Sen kirjoittivat jäsenet Johanna ja Jarkko.

Disclaimer: We do not own Godzilla or any of the movie monsters that you may see named here.  
Erottamislausuma: Emme omista Godzillaa tai mitään muista elokuvahirviöistä jotka saatat nähdä nimettävän täällä.

_Claimer: Beekiller-Johanna from Finland_: I DO own Sabina, Susan and my Godzilla-like self, Jonna. _Finland's Ghidorah-fan Jarkko_: I own Jake, my Godzilla-like self.  
_Omistuslausuma: Beekiller-Johanna from Finland_: Minä OMISTAN Sabinan, Susanin ja minun Godzillamaisen itseni, Jonnan. _Finland's Ghidorah-fan Jarkko_: Minä omistan Jaken, Godzillamaisen itseni.

* * *

Written by: Beekiller-Johanna from Finland & Finland's Ghidorah-fan Jarkko

**_Mix-up in the mall  
_**Chapter 1: Departure

Jonna and Jake had come for a visit to the Monster Island. They had gone separate ways to find Godzilla and their other monster friends. Jake was on the beach searching, when his mobile phone rang. Jake answered: "Hello?"

He heard Jonna's voice on the other end of the line: "Hi, I found Godzilla and the others. We thought that we would go to the mall together."

"What's the name of the mall?"

"Well, Rewell Center, of course. There aren't many malls around our place."

Jake laughed: "Oh yes indeed, I completely forgot. Where are going to go in there?"

"Well Sabina and the other girls want to go see the jewellery- and clothing stores, but we thought we'd go to Arnold's after that to eat donuts."

"Yeah, great, but I want to go to the toy store to see the action figures they made of us."

Jonna answered thoughtfully: "Godzilla and the other boys probably want to go with you instead. Or what do you say buddies? Hey guys, get away from my backpack! Wait a minute Jake, I have to murder a couple of muses."

There was silent for a moment in the other end of the line, then there was a thud and someone's pained roar. Soon Jake heard Godzilla's voice on the other end of the line: "Jake, get coming here already, Jonna threw her phone on my head. We're here by the mountain… Junior, dodge! Oh no, I have to stop now. Come quickly, Jonna is going to destroy her writing machine on Junior's head. If she succeeds in that before she calms down, she won't be able to write more fics."

The line was cut off when Godzilla ended the call. Jake put his phone away, took his backpack and straightened his cap. He started walking towards the mountain. He smiled as the sun shone warmly on his blue scales. Jake had chosen this alter ego's of his, a blue scaled Godzilla's, scale colour to be blue, because it was his favourite colour. He kept walking. There was no rush, Jonna would get out of breath quickly while raging, so both the writing machine and Junior's head were safe.

Having walked for a while he looked to the sky and saw some dark figure gliding there. When the creature came a little closer Jake recognized it as Ghidorah. Jake shouted to him right away: "Ghidorah! Come down, I need to speak to you."

Ghidorah wondered at Jake's shout for a moment, but landed then. Jake told immediately, that he had to quickly find Jonna, who was with the others at the mountain. Ghidorah knew who Jake was looking for and offered to give him a lift to the mountain.

The flight went well and they got to the mountain. Though Ghidorah moaned and said: "Oh my back. That's the last time I carry a hundred ton alter ego-Godzilla with me, no matter how big a fan of mine he is."

Jake pondered with Jonna, how they could get to the mall. Jonna, who was still a bit winded, pondered: "Let's see, because we both are fan fiction –writers, we are nearly omnipotent. So basically one of us just has to imagine some sort of portal…"

A hole opened into the air next to them, a portal through black and grey emptiness. Except that the emptiness was not completely empty. A fine light grey mist swirled to waist height.

Rodan peeked into the portal and said: "That was fast. Can I come with you?"

Jonna thought for a moment and answered: "Well, you can come, but then we have to take along one more guy, so that Jarkko would have an equal amount of company."

"It is Jake, as long as I am in this form."

"Yes indeed, sorry, I forgot."

"It's alright," Jake said and looked at Ghidorah. "Hey Ghidorah, would you come to the mall in my company?"

Ghidorah's heads glanced at each other. Then they all started talking at the same time: "No thanks. We have more important things to do. We have to watch the grass grow. And we also have lots of other things to do."

Jonna looked at Jake: "I guess we just have to pick someone else."

Jake said: "I guess so. Hey, who's coming over there?"

Everyone looked to the direction where Jake pointed to. Jonna smirked: "Dress me in a kilt and call me Russian, if that isn't Space-Godzilla."

"Yes that's him. I just hope he didn't come asking for trouble." Godzilla sighed.

Space-Godzilla came closer and smiled: "Oh, my day is saved. What are this many pretty girls doing in a place like this?"

Susan answered: "We are going to the mall, but we need one more boy to come along."

Space-Godzilla peeked into the portal and said: "I see. Can I come along?"

Everyone looked at Jake. Jake shrugged: "Suits me. Let's go."

They stepped into the portal and it closed behind them. The portal's other end was visible a short distance away. They started walking towards it.

As they walked the mist swirled even higher, above their heads. Luckily the mist was thin, so it didn't bother the visibility very much. That's why they noticed the figures that approached in the cover of the mist and stopped.

The figures came very close and stopped. Jake was the first one to speak: "They are Godzillas. Girls and boys."

Jonna answered: "No. They are variations. Different versions that I've tried when making new characters for my stories."

Godzilla's eyes stopped on one old male variation, which had a long grey beard, glasses, a hunched back and a cane. Godzilla cried out: "DAD? What has Jonna done to you!"

The old one smirked: "It's nothing. Jonna was still a child and thought, that because I am a grandfather, I also have to look like one. Your mother is also somewhere in here."

Junior stared: "Wow, my grandpa has a beard."

Grandpa laughed: "Well, I am the only bearded old man in here. But I have to go now, I have to find your grandmother."

The old one left. Jonna started walking again towards the other end of the portal and the other followed.

The variations moved out of their way and soon they stepped out of the portal. They arrived to a rocky grey marketplace in front of a mall.

* * *

_Author Note_: All readers, please Review!

_Kirjoittajan Muistio_: Kaikki lukijat, olkaa hyvä ja Arvostelkaa!


End file.
